GOD EATER 2: Nine Tales Arc
by redblackcarnage
Summary: Gods, Aragami, Man, and God Eaters. Nine Different stories, leading up to one single true conflict. The time to devour has come. the time to change and sieze glory, Commence! set after God eater 2 main story line, before the fight up to Magatsu Kyuubi.
1. Azure Moon Dyed in Red

**_Okay, another god eater fic here. and again, I'm sorry if the grammar, spelling , etc are kinda horrible, but itried my best to correct them._**

**_This will be a multi chapter fic, and I will try to update as fast as I can. _**

**_and lastly, I don't own any of the characters of god eaters and the god eater franchise._**

**_so, with that done, onto to the first chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapter<em>_ 1_**

_A world devoured._

_A world where man fought monsters, revered by others as violent gods._

_Gods. Ironic to that, is that they were once worshiped by man for their blessings and miracles. Prayed that they may have good fortune, help them from their endeavors, and the like. But now…_

_No…_

_They were not the real gods of mankind. These so called "gods" could never be the same "gods" of the world or legends that were told throughout history._

_No…_

_These so called "gods" could only be called "monsters"…_

_Monsters, demons, beasts, words that would oppose the word god and savior would be the accurate term for these giant monstrosities. They didn't want the prayers of mankind, "Mankind" themselves is what they want. To bring fear, to kill, to devour…_

_Their instincts is the only thing they could follow. They eat to gain knowledge and to gain their identity. Just like how man studies to gain their knowledge and identity. The only thing they could do is devour._

_But…_

_Mankind had to oppose the monsters. They have to survive this world full of these so called "Gods"._

_That's why…_

_If these violent gods wants to devour mankind and the world they live in…_

_Then, they just have to answer to these Gods by doing something they could only do and comprehend…_

_They also have to devour them, just like how they devour mankind…_

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the world, lies a city bathed by the crimson sky. Buildings and sky scrapers that once had the glory to stand tall and firm, filled with brilliant lights that would lit the night sky, where stars that filled the sky would gaze upon them.<p>

Now, they could hardly stand their ground. These masses of walls could hardly even be called buildings. They have massive holes and broken pieces of their bodies could be seen at the ground. Some parts of the buildings couldn't even be found. They were either crushed to the point they turned into sands, or they were devoured by the monsters called "Aragami".

That's right, the once called city was at the mercy of these Aragami…

The City of Mercy…

In the middle of this place, a ruined chapel can be found, filled with colorful stained glasses that was now broken. Inside the chapel, a voice came from a tiny device could be heard.

"Blood 1, this is HQ to Blood 1, do you copy?"…

A voice that could be identified as a girl came from the device.

"…Blood 1, this is HQ to Blood 1, please respond…" the voice of the girl said.

"…"

No response.

The device was held by an unconscious young man, lying on the floor of the chapel. His clothes were black in color, and a symbol of a stylized wolf was engraved at his back. To his side, was a massive black sword with crimson edge, was pierced to the ground, as if the sword was just waiting for the young man to regain consciousness.

"…ughh…" a groan escapes from the young man's lips.

He tries to stand, but his body was badly injured, that it hurts just by moving his hands.

He struggled a bit, but still succeeded to stand, gripping the sword with crimson edge to help him.

'What happened?' the young man wondered.

He squeezes his mind and tried to remember how he ended up unconscious. And then...**_  
><em>**

'oh...that's right...'

Right. he finally remembered. They were looking for their target. He split their group so they could cover more ground, and find them faster.

But as he arrives at the church, he found the the beast they were looking for. But before he could sneak at the beast, he was ambushed by another Aragami at the back.

'...hmmm...for some reason, that's all he remembered...' the young man thought.

Heard another voice coming from his the device he was holding. It was his intercom.

"….Blood 2, Blood 1 is not responding, he must be unconscious. Please help him." The young man heard the voice was coming from his intercom.

"This is Blood 2, Blood 2 to HQ, please send me his location immediately." Another voice came, but this time it was a girl with stern voice was heard.

"Alright, I'm sending his location to your device, please go hel-" But before the first voice could finish, the young man responded to them…

"…Th-This is Blood 1 to HQ, I-I'm alright, no need for that, over…"

"Blood 1!"

"Hiro!"

Both of the girls voices quickly came and startled the young man. The first voice calling him by his codename, and the second voice calling him by his real name. Both of them held concern to their voices.

The young man, now identified as Hiro, regains his composure after being startled by the voices, and gave them another response using the intercom.

"I'm fine, really, just a few scratches here and the-*cough*-re…"  
>"…"<p>

"Alright Hibari-san, please send me the captains location ASAP." The girl with the stern voice said.

"Already on it, Ciel-chan. Sending his location…He's at the chapel, as of this moment." The girl, identified as Hibari, responded immediately to the stern voiced girl, who's name is Ciel.

"Wait right there captain, I'm on my way." Ciel told her captain.

Hiro wanted to tell them that he was fine, but before he could tell them from the intercom, he heard an explosion nearby. He turns his head and saw one of the colorful stained glasses was shattered to pieces and the pieces of the glass was scattered to the ground.

Among the scattered glasses, was a girl with silver hair, wearing gothic dress, with teal colored skirt. On her hand, held a black sword with light green colored edge. She scanned the church and found her captain looking at her, a little wide eyed at her little dare devil stunt she pulled.

"Captain!" Ciel called out her to captain.

"…uh..Hi?.." Hiro responded dumbfoundedly.

Ciel, a little surprised at her captains bland response, quickly came to his side and examined his condition. A few bruises, with a little blood trailing from his forehead. Must be from his earlier fall, Ciel thought. She grabs an ampule from her kit, and injected it to Hiro.

As the medicine took its effect, the injury from his forehead quickly regenerates and a few of his bruises healed. It always stings when they were using those restorative items, Hiro thought.

"Does it still hurt?" Ciel asks with concern in her voice.

"Y-yeah, I-uh I'm good…" Hiro replies, a little taken aback from their close contact, and to her poker-faced concerned expression. Really, how could she express different emotion using that poker stern face of hers, he thought quietly.

"…hmm…" Ciel was still not convinced, but she accepted her captains response as they still have something to check on their current situation.

Suddenly, both Hiro and Ciel heard a voice coming from their intercom.

" calling to HQ, this is Blood 3, Hibari, where are the captain and Ciel?!" a man's voice called hibari.

"This is HQ, calling HQ to Blood 3, currently, Blood 1 and 2's location are at the chapel, with Blood 2 tending to Blood 1."

Hibari answers the man's inquiry.

" Well, tell them to hurry the hell up! Me and Nana are getting our asses handed to us by these stupid mutts!" the man loudly says his current situation.

As Hiro hears this, he quickly interjects and asks for their location.

" Were currently at block B of this city, north of your current locati-" before he could finish what he was saying, a loud explosion was heard.

Getting worried about their comrades, Hiro and Ciel quickly dashed to the direction of their team mates.

With a single leap, both of them could jump past a height of the single-story building. Their speed was also quite fast for normal humans could attain. They also single handedly held their giant swords as if their carrying something lightweight.

These achievements were the effect of injecting Bias factors into their body, so that they could fight on par with the Aragami.

With their current speed, they arrived at their destination within a matter of a few minutes, where normal humans could take several minutes even if they exhausted themselves.

As they arrived, they saw their team mates situation. They were inside the hole of a building guarding themselves from the barrage of flaming fire balls that the wolf-like aragamis.

Garm.

They were a wolf type aragami with deep red colored hair, covered in heat resistant thick armor and skin, and massive claws that could generate flames that could easily incinerate and melt even hard metals. There vicious attacks was a big threat to them, especially if they are attacking in packs.

" This situation, we need to form a pl-Huh?" Ciel was startled as she saw a silhouette quickly jumps from where she was standing. She quickly recognized that it was her captain that had jump in to save his team.

" Leave them the HELL ALONE!" Hiro shouts as he falls and stabs his blade behind on one of the Garm's neck.

The stabbed Garm stumbles at Hiro's attack and tries to shake him off its back. As it stumbles, the other 2 Garms halted their attacks and saw one of their kind was struggling.

Upon noticing the distracted aragamis, the man inside building, wielding a massive black spear with azure tips, who was not alone and was together with another girl who also carries what looks like a massive pink hammer with booster at the back, prepares to attack the remaining aragamis.

The spear changed, its azure tip turning and gaining a black tip at the end. He plunges its tip to the aragamis side and hurled it forward.

The hammer wielding girl also attacks the other aragami by smacking her giant hammer while the thrusters at the back of it were on full throttle. The massive wolf aragami was thrown to the side.

Hiro struggles with his fight and was shaken off to the ground. He quickly stands up and faced his enemy.

Struggling to movie its injured neck, the Garm prepares to lunge at Hiro.

As it jumps right at him, Hiro's blade changes into a large gun. He fires massive white ball of energy from it directly to the approaching beast, with its recoil powerful enough to throw him back off.

As the massive ball of white energy hits the chest of the beast, a powerful explosion of freezing ice pushes the massive aragami back, with its back landing first to ground.

As it struggles to stand, Hiro calls out to Ciel.

"Ciel, NOW!"

"On it!"

Without a second to waste, Ciel jumps at the beast, with her blade turning into a giant pair of black monster jaws and chomps at the downed aragami.

The Garm lets out a roar from being bitten, and Ciel finishes her strike and turns her blade into a massive sniper rifle.

She fires three bullets not directed at the aragamis, but directly to her three members.

As the bullet hits each of them, a surge of power enters their body, blood red aura swirling around they're bodies. The three of them felt their temperatures rising, like their blood was boiling. Calling it an adrenaline was an understatement. No, it was more powerful than that. It was a state where they could feel their strength, agility, stamina, doubled.

Yes, they called this state "Burst mode".

As the red Swirling aura disappears, all three of them readies they're final strike at their targets.

The man wielding the azure spear, leaps in the air, with his spear in hand wrapped by the same blood red aura, sets his eyes on his target, and charges directly at the aragami. The spear pierces right through its head, immediately killing the beast.

At the same time, the girl wielding the pink hammer also leaps to the air, her weapon also gaining blood red aura, strikes the aragami in front of her, together with the help of the thrusters of the hammer, the strike was powerful enough to crush the whole head the beast.

With the two Garm killed, the last one finally stands up, its claws gaining heat properties, hot enough that its claws were glowing bright yellow. The wolf runs directly to Hiro, ready to kill the young man.

Hiro takes a stance, holding his massive sword using both of his hands, a stance similar to the stance that those ancient Kendo practitioners use. As he raises its blade, a massive blood red aura covers his sword. And then, when the beast was close enough for the strike, Hiro uses all of his might to slice through the Aragami. The result was a given, the aragami was sliced in half. Its upper body was split in half.

With all the Garm aragami killed, and the burst was starting to wear off.

As the power was finally gone, its toll on them finally kicked in. they became exhausted. While the Burst gives a massive boost, its recoil to the body was heavy. It drains a lot of their energy, making it not a good idea to use repeatedly.

Too tired to stand, the three of them were kneeling and/or were sitting.

"…huff…huff…"

"…huff…ho….Huff….haaaahhh…" the girl with hammer huffed. She was clearly exhausted that she drops to the ground.

Hiro examines her state, she was resting, as he could clearly see her stomach slowly rising and dropping. He turns his head to his other companion, and he saw he was also replenishing his lost energy by drinking some kind of energy drink. The spear wielder looks at Hiro after emptying his canteen.

"Hey captain, remember to tell us when you were going to take a nap during our mission, alright?" the man said to his captain, slightly annoyed.

"….huff… hehe , sorry about that Gil-san, never thought it could ambush me at the chapel…"Hiro dryly laughs as he explains what happened to him.

"…well, whatever, just don't let your guard down next time alright?" Gil, short for Gilbert, sighs at his captains carefree attitude.

"…hehe, Gil sure is a worry wart, You should already know that captain is a capable God eater. Hehe.." the girl with pink hammer said.

" I already know what he's capable of, but being to relax during mission could be our undoing, and you know that,Nana."Gilbert explains.

As they were talking, Ciel had her back facing at them, listening to their conversation. And then…

"Captain…" Ciel said in very calm voice.

Upon hearing this, the three of them slowly turns they're heads at they're vice captain. They knew this voice. It was the voice of Ciel when she was about to give a very stern lecture on anyone.

Hiro gulps at this moment "…y-yes?"…

"….Dont ever do that again. Letting your guard would be unacceptable next time. Captain, are we clear?"

"…alright. You guys don't have to worry, these things won't ever happen again, I promise…" Hiro said this with determination clear in his eyes.

Gilbert nods at this, and Nana smiles after hearing their captain being serious.

Ciel, still her back facing them nods and her hands wipes something on her face.

" …okay…" Ciel said.

After their conversation, they heard a horde of ogre tails heading to their direction.

"…oh SHI-!"

"….HUH?!..."  
>"Now What!.."<p>

Hiro, Nana, and Gilbert said simultaneously. They were too exhausted now to fight another batch of aragamis. What should they-

*pit*

They suddenly heard a sound, like a button being pressed. And not long after that…

A very loud explosion occurred. One, two, three…. FOUR!... they heard four simultaneous explosion coming from the nearby building. Said nearby building collapsed at the direction of the horde of ogre tails. Thereby crushing all them and killing them all at once.

Then, they saw Ciel was holding some kind of detonating device. Ciel felt all eyes were on her direction…

"…What?" Ciel ask, confused at her teams frozen expression.

"…Nothing…." The three of them said in unison. This leaves Ciel more confused.

* * *

><p>After their exhausting mission, the four of them returned to their base.<p>

As they stepped inside , they were greeted by an unexpected loudmouth.

"HIIRROO!"

Hiro suddenly found himself grappled by an orange haired teen, wearing a white vest uniform, which also bears the mark of a wolf on its back.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER?" The teenage , orange haired boy said, while holding Hiro in an armlock.

"W-W-WAI-WAIT! O-OW! LET GO! LET GO, CAPTAIN FUJIKI!" Hiro struggles.

"..Oh…sorry about that…." The teen suddenly lets him off.

"…huff…huff…thought I was a goner there."

" oi, You still didn't answer my question?!" the teen, who was called Captain Fujiki, insists. " And that's KOTA, for you! Don't want you being too formal on me. Were both captains remember!?"

"…hehe, sorry force of habit, I guess…?" Hiro replies to the other captain.

Kota keeps bombarding Hiro lectures about how to survive in their current world, with some bragging that he learned it from a grumpy silvery blond haired guy he knew whose survival rate was extraordinarily high.

The rest of Hiro's team watches the antics of the First unit leader to their captain.

" I'll be heading to my room first to get some rest, what about you guys?" Gilbert ask his other team mates.

" oh, me too! Just to get change and head for the lobby." Nana said. She quickly heads towards the elevator, humming some cheery song along the way.

" and you?" he turns his question to Ciel.

" I'm going to report our mission at the front desk for today and then rest." She said. She heard from the side someone was about to stand.

" I'll come with yo-!" it was Hiro. But he couldn't finish what he was about to say as the first unit captain quickly grabs him and drags him to the direction of the medical bay.

" no you don't, you little rascal! You're coming with me!." Kota said to Hiro.

As Ciel watches her captain being drag, she went to the front desk. She was greeted by a polite female operator of the front desk, Hibari Takeda.

"Hey, Ciel-chan!" greeted by the female operator.

"Hibari-san, here is the report for today's mission." Ciel hands Hibari some documents about their earlier mission today.

" Always quick to finish the reports, that's Ciel-chan for you." She accepts the papers and went right back to the computer to input the report.

" Oh, almost forgot, how was Hiro-kun's injury? Hope its not anything fatal." Hibari stops typing at her keyboard, as she asks Ciel about their captain.

"…sigh… The same as ever, I suppose." She sighs. Ciel continues to describe how Hiro just laughs at his injuries and says they were nothing to be worried about. As she explains, she gives her opinion , with some complaints, about how lax and carefree their captain sometimes.

" Right now, he's being dragged by the first unit captain to the medical bay for further check-ups." She said to the operator.

After her explanation, she heard Hibari giggle.

Ciel was a little surprised, did she say something funny?

" Well, I cant argue with you on that. This place had already seen people like that. And I can't blame Kota's reaction, he almost lost his friend because he was also lax and carefree." Hibari said. " Speaking of Hiro-kun, he reminds me of the former leader of the First unit."

The former leader of the First unit.

According to Hibari and the others, he was quite brave and reckless. After hearing many of his achievements, Ciel can't help but compare him to Hiro. Both of their traits were so similar, some of the Anagura inhabitants thought Hiro was the younger brother of the former leader. They even told them that they're face looked similar.

'Maybe they really are related' Ciel thought curiously.

" Anyway, you should also head to your room and rest Ciel-chan. You also looked tired." Hibari told the young girl.

Ciel did as she was told. She excused herself from the operator and went to her room. She wasn't exactly tired as she expected. Well, not physically. More like she was mentally tired, worrying that something really did happen to their captain earlier today.

Still, she needed to rest up and recuperate.

After resting in her room, she might visit her captain at the Medical Bay and give him an earful.

* * *

><p>at the HQ's Medical Bay...<p>

"Hello!"

Kota, together with Hiro in tow, barge at the room.

"Is there no one he-Woah!"

Kota could barely be able to dodge the flying scalpel thrown at their direction. He heard footsteps coming to him.

"CAPTAIN FUJIKI! Didn't you hear what I said about barging at the door!?"

A nurse with blue haired shouted at the captain.

Another Beautiful woman, with scarlet hair and the current doctor the medical Bay, appeared and saw the situation.

"My, my, another Lover's quarrel, are we Mikoto-san?" the beautiful doctor said to the the blue haired nurse.

" THIS IS NOT A LOVER'S QUARREL! DR. CLAUDIUS.!" Both the blue haired Mikoto and the orange haired Kota said in unison.

Hiro watches the scene in front of him. if he were to describe it, it wasn't a lovers quarrel. They were more like husband and wife fighting over trivial things.

"Well if you say so~..." the doctor said in a sing-song voice.

She went past the two quarreling idiots and went to Hiro's side.

"How are we today, Captain-san? another reckless day at the job, I suppose?" she ask the captain, who was now lying on the empty patients bed.

" You could say that..." he said in embarrassed manner.

" Well, you're stubborn, so I won't give a lecture on your behavior. I'm sure you already had an earful of complaints from your friends." she examined his body.

After the examination, the Dr. simply said to take medicines for the bruises and he'll be good to go in no time.

as he leaves the quarters, both Kota and the Nurse Mikoto we're finished arguing and ignoring each other. Kota followed Hiro and went to the lobby.

they were talking about some trivial things, like the Bugarally series. Really, Hiro never thought he could get hooked to those movies.

After that, Kota became somewhat serious.

"Hey, has anything weird happen with your missions lately?"

"Like what?" Hiro asks, a little confused at the sudden change of topic.

"...Its nothing. Forget about I asked. Anyway, you better really take care of yourself from now on. Younever know what might happen out there."

Hiro nods, and they parted ways at the elevator.

' Well that was kinda weird...' Hiro thought.

did something happen to them during their mission?.

* * *

><p>There was an eccentric doctor inside the Den of Anagura. A smile could be usually seen on his face. However, his usual smile was replaced by a concerned frown. Right now he was reading some reports that could be a potential threat to them if they' didn't do something about this.<p>

The doctors name was Dr. Paylor Sakaki.

"…Hmm..this is…" the doctor kept reading the papers in his hands. He puts them down and takes off his glasses, massaging the temple of his head.

" Are you sure about this, Tsubaki-san?" he asks the woman who gave the doctor the papers and was sitting in front of him.

The woman, named Tsubaki Amamiya, retired god eater of Fenrir, nods .

"About 80 % sure, doctor. Based in these investigations, our God eaters might be in grave danger."

" Indeed. Basing from our past encounters with these type of Aragami's, I think these one has a conscious mind of its own. An intelligent one, too, it seems."

"You think its another Aragami possessing The Singularity?" Tsubaki asks the doctor.

" I can't say for certain. Past encounter with the Singularity were they took the shape of the human, or humans who were infected with too much oracle cells inside the body." The doctor remembers Shio and the former captain of the BLOOD unit, Julius Visconti.

If he were to deduct and came up theory he had in mind, the Singularity needed something from both the human body and Aragami and be compatible to be created. That's just his vague conclusion he came up with, as he, an expert in Aragami, couldn't even find a proper explanation.

'But…'

He looked through the picture of the subject of this conversation. He didn't see any human resemblance at the beast. More like, it took the form of…

No…

They needed further investigations about this Aragami.

For now…

"Let's keep this information for now, we don't want to cause another panic after the incident at Friar half a year ago.

"…" Tsubaki just nods at the doctor.

' I hope this isn't something so grandscale like last time…' the doctor thought quietly to himself…

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep within these night sky…<p>

An abandoned place slumbers.

Destroyed platforms, walls with massive cracks and holes, filled with books that were scattered to the ground and broken shelves that once held them.

Illuminated by the stars above, a lone wolf, with a scar at across its left eye stood at the center of the massive room.

But…It wasn't alone….

Facing the lone wolf, there it stood at a ground higher than the former.

…_kill…_

The beast stood, with crimson eyes gazing upon the lone wolf.

…_ki….kill…._

The lone wolf's claws started to glow. Within seconds, the glowing claws emit burning flames, ready to take down the beast in front of it.

…_.KIIILLLL!..._

Both of them lunge at each other.

Burning flames faces against those demonic Crimson eyes…

It was either to kill or be killed. Only one had to survive out of this battle.

That night, the beautiful bright moon gaze upon the two beast.

Even though the moon emits a cerulean light, it felt as if it was dyed by deep red color.

…

"…kill…GoDs…DevOur…EatErs…"

_**~end of chapter~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>and that's the end of the first chapter.<em>**

**_the timeline of this story just after the main story line of God Eater 2, approximately six months after Julius's sacrifice after becoming an aragami_**

**_this will be up to the final story mission of the game, the fight with the Magatsu Kyuubi. so hope you enjoy reading this fic. _**

**_till next time..._**


	2. A Glimpse of Evil

_**so here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Again, I don't own these character and the god eater franchise.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Anagura…

The current haven of the Far East Branch. Located at the place where former Japan once stood, the land of the rising sun.

A place once filled with beautiful scenery, trees with pink petals that once danced and swayed by the wind. Buildings and cities brimming with technologies.

Now, what remains was a cooped up cell. Every house and halls was within a wall, enforced with bias factor, preventing Aragami's to breach the small city.

The place was the also called the Battle Front…

Where most Aragami's currently appears…

And so, the place was heavily armed by many god eaters.

Always on the lookout for any incoming Aragami's…

And always have their lives on the brink of death.

* * *

><p><em>This is… really uncalled for<em>.

Erina der Vogelweid, was currently on mission to hunt down a wandering Vajra at the abandoned subways.

_I mean, I'm not complaining about their skills or anything reall_y.

No, really. If they were hunting ogretails or any other small aragami, sure no problem!

If they were hunting a Sariel or Chiyou, sure, they could take it!

But to hunt down a freaking Vajra!? Now that is really really disturbing if the team consists some of the weirdest bunch of God Eaters of Anagura.

_Why did I accept Kanon sempai' s offer, damn it!?_

She was hesitant at first, the two of them forming a team on hunting down that damn lighting spewing cat. She was told that her senpai's would come along to this mission.

_Well, technically, they are still my senpai's… but I was expecting the other senpai's, not these senpai's!_

To be precise, Erina was expecting someone like Alisa, or Ciel-san, even though she was very, very strict sometimes. Heck, even captain Kota or the damn pervert, whose name she doesn't even wanna remember would be better.

_Or maybe even 'him' _ Erina thought…

But Erina could only dream of it right now. Cause her teammates as of this moment were…

"PINCH! PINCH! I'M IN A PIIINCH!WAAAHHHH!"

A scream of a man with a giant hammer, whose voice has a tinge of noble blood could be heard.

As the young man with a noble blood screams, Erina heard another sound. A sound of explosion, coming deep within the subways.

Boom!

Another sound of explosion.

Boom!.

And another one…wait….Why was the sound getting stronger?!

BOOM!

" Wha-?!"

The wall besides her, suddenly shatters from an explosion. Zygote's flew out of the damage wall, some were dead, and some of them looks like they were running for their lives!

Amidst the fleering aragamis, a girl with a massive cannon was aiming at the running targets…

"…Erina-chan…?"

"…W-what?" Erina stuttered. She felt that it was also good time to flee for her life…

" OUT OF THE WAY!"

Without even thinking clearly, Erina's body instinctively jump away from where she was standing. And thanks to her fast reflex, she was barely be able to dodge that massive flaming bullet that came out of the girl's cannon.

The bullet hit's a Zygote Aragami at its back, blowing it away and its body explodes.

Erina saw this, cold sweat was now trailing from her forehead. If she was hit with that attack, it was her body that was going to explode.

' _That's IT!'_

The small girl swiftly turned her head to that freakin' LOOSE CANNON '.

"Kanon-san! Where THE HELL do you think you were aiming that THING?! If I hadn't dodge in time, I'd probably be dead by now!" she was literally fuming right now…

The cannon girl, whose name was 'Kanon', wasn't even listening to her, she was looking for her next target to shoot at…

Left, right, her head was scanning the place, and BAM! Her eyes lit up. She found the real target, The Vajra!

"There!"

She quickly pursued the giant lightning beast.

"I'm not done here! W-wait!..."

And there she goes. Erina gave up on that one and move on to her other teammate, lying on the floor.

"And you! Get up already! We need to follow Kanon-san and-huh?"

The hand of the injured young noble slowly rise, trembling.

"…A-all hail…Fenrir….all…hail…von straussburg…."

His hand finally drops and…

"….zzz*snore*zzzz…."

He was dead…Dead asleep…

"…"

Erina couldn't even begin to describe her situation. She was literally with the three weirdest bunch of….

Wait…three?

…

'_Where's the other one?'_ she thought.

She looked around and saw them, two bunny ears protruding behind a beat-up wall. She slowly went to the direction of the bunny ears and saw one of the most ridiculous thing she'd seen at the moment.

It was the bunny costumed God eater, Kigurumi, eating what it looks like, a shaved ice…without taking its bunny helmet costume…

Oh god…what kind of messed up team is this?

* * *

><p>Alisa Illinichina Amiela, a white vest veteran god Eater, was currently sitting alone at the HQ Lounge. She was drinking some fruit punch she ordered from the little cook-slash-bartender that was quite young to be managing this place.<p>

Her name was Mutsumi.

Alisa is quite fond of the little girl, being able to work at such a young age. Of course, her type of work, wasn't facing Aragami at the front lines. She was a great cook that can make delicious food and treats. Right now, she was just enjoying seeing the little girl do her best to serve her customers at the lounge.

The girl, Mutsumi, noticed that someone entered the lounge, and was heading straight for Alisa.

"Alisa."

Alisa turned her head and saw Soma.

"Hey Soma, what is it?" the teen greeted the young man.

"I have something to discuss with you." He said.

"Sure, just let me finish this drink that I ordered from Mutsumi. You should try it, it's delicious!" Alisa said, proud of the fruit punch she was holding.

"…Doc also wanted to see you. This is something concerning Cradle." Soma calmly told this to Alisa.

Alisa stops for a moment. She heard the word Cradle. It was a Unit made up by the Far East Branch, created to search and investigate inhabitable areas for new satellite homes.

The group consists most of the former members of the First unit, with the exception of Kota Fujiki, leader of the current First unit of Far East branch. The current leader of this unit was Lindow Amamiya, who was currently on a mission on searching for the Satellite homes.

Alisa looks at Soma. He was quite serious at the moment, she could tell. After working together with the guy for three years, she could already tell something wasn't right.

She stood from her seat and went outside, with Soma following behind her. They change their location, and heads toward Doctor Paylor's room.

As the two of them enter, the doctor was sitting in front of his computer, typing here and there. Alisa also noted that Kota was also there, sitting at the couch, and was unusually quite.

The doctor greeted both Soma and Alisa.

"Good afternoon miss Alisa. I'm glad you could join us."

"What's this about, doc? Something serious?" she asks the eccentric doctor.

"Maybe. But depending on the situation, it may turn for the worse, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Alisa inquired. She was getting anxious. They said this is about Cradle…

Wait.

Is this about 'him'? Did something happen to…!

Alisa was a little frantic now. However, before she could finish what she was thinking, she heard the doctor continued…

" There's a rouge aragami roaming around the eastern part of the world. Meaning, that rouge aragami is near the far eastern branch." The doctor said.

A little relieved, Alisa sighs at the news that she heard.

' I thought something to 'him'' she thought.

The doctor, Kota and Soma saw Alisa's reaction, a smile crept to their faces. They knew what exactly what she was thinking. Its funny how she was so easy to read. But, the doctor thought it was better to tease the young girl some other time.

The doctor pressed something, and the computer screen flashed some still images. He turned the screen for the three god eaters to see.

"The far east branch isn't the only Fenrir base at the east. Several other branches located at former land of China, including Korea, Thailand and Taiwan was attacked by this aragami."

The picture depicted at the screen was quite obscured. There is a picture of the beast, but it's either blurred, due to fast movement, or the beast was behind some object, making it impossible to determine what type of aragami it is. It also didn't help that all these pictures was captured during the night.

The only thing that was clear was its multiple tails, glowing, and the eye that was captured in one of the images.

"And this…" the doc pressed, and a single photo appeared.

"this was the only colored image that the Korean branch was able to salvage during those attacks."

It was the head of the aragami. Pitch black figure, with glowing blood red eyes.

"W-what the hell's that?..."

Kota asks. For some reason, he was having goosebumps looking at the picture. Sure, he faced many strong and fierce aragami's before. Heck, he even came face to face with an aragami that could trigger the end of the world! He couldn't understand why a single picture could scare him.

"According to the reports of the survivors, the beast looks like a wolf,or a dog, or whatever resembles a K9, as it runs using all four of its limbs." Soma reads the papers in his hands. He continued giving them the information.

"Fast and flexible, if it was compared to other K9 like Aragami, for example the Marduk, its body was slimmer and the behavior was quite aggressive. It fight's like it could read the god eaters movement."

This information was quite alarming. Alisa and Kota were at the edge of their seat.

"So you mean to say it's-"

"Yeah. This bastard's quite a smart one." Some answers what Kota's was about to ask.

"An Intelligent Aragami…"Alisa mumbles in her breath.

"Yes quite crafty too, if I do say so myself." Doctor Sakaki told them.

"And from the gathered reports, every time it appears, it always destroys the Base's Power supply, weakening the base defences."

"wha!?.." both Alisa and Kota tensed at what they heard.

"And that's not the most shocking thing about this beast. According to one survivor, he heard it speaks." Doc Sakaki said.

This is what made both Alisa and Kota stiffened. A beast type aragami, actually speaks.

"Is this true? Was the information 100 % reliable?!" Alisa asks.

The doctor shrugs. He told them that the survivor who heard the aragami was examined after the assault, and was found to be mentally unstable due to shock from the attack. Meaning it may be a hoax info coming from a delusional man.

The doctor became serious, looking at the three god eaters in front of him.

"Being part of the newly found branch of Fenrir, Cradle, the three of you are some of the best God eaters this branch could offer right now. And for that, I want you to be ready to be dispatch and subdue this new-type aragami!"

Alisa, Kota, and Soma smiles, proudly salutes at the Doctor-slash-Director of the Far East Branch, brimming with confidence.

"Yes Sir!" all three of them said loudly.

* * *

><p>Licca Kusonoki<p>

A young genius mechanic, expert in God Arc technology, loves her job. If someone asks her what she would choose, a life where she would live as a normal girl, dressed gorgeously and fashionably, and being courted by admirers, or cooped up in a lab, inventing and creating things to develop the God Arcs further, she'd choose the latter.

Licca chose this type of profession on her own volition.

Right now, she was tuning up on enhancing the three god arcs of the people she was currently waiting.

The owner of these God arcs she was currently working on came and greeted the young mechanic.

"Licca!"

"Alisa!"

Alisa, Kota, and Soma came to Licca.

"So I hear the three of you will be on a mission again. This is like, what, a year and a half, maybe, since all of you are in a single mission." The mechanic said to Alisa.

"Yeah it is. But…"

Licca noticed the solemn expression on the girl's face.

…oh right…

"Not all of us really." Kota finished what Licca realized.

"Of course, that 'idiot' isn't with us on this…" soma added

Licca knew they were a little sad, but a smile crept n her face.

"Come on guys. It's not like 'that' guy's dead, y'know. He's just on a mission."She said.

"A very long mission , you mean." alisa added.

' Is she still brooding over the fact that 'he' didn't inform her of his current mission at the time?' Licca thought.

"…sigh…" Alisa, Soma, and Licca heard Kota.

"Come on, guys! We shouldn't worry too much about him. We know how strong he is, and besides, the great Lindow Amamiya got his back on that mission!" Kota proudly says this to lift up their spirits and mood. Really now, they didn't need to be depressed because one of the former member of their first unit core group wasn't around. They need to be strong for this next mission they were about to embark.

"See! Just like Kota said, no need to be depressed!" the mechanic supported what Kota said.

"…you're right…I'm sure he's alright…" Alisa, now, a little relieved, smiles.

As the group, now ready and mood lifted, picks up their God arc and heads to the port to look for their transportation. Licca, on the other hand calls the three of them.

"Hey, guy's! you're not going to check your god arcs and see if there's any problem with them?" the mechanic asks.

All three looks at each other, and then, three heads turn to Licca's direction.

" What's there to check…"

"We already know that it was you who calibrated them…"

"And knowing that, we already know they will be in great condition."

Soma, Kota, and Alisa said, respectively.

…_Geez…_

… _Those guys are no fun at all…_ Licca thought.

And the words they said to her…

'_what's there to check, knowing you, their already in great condition.'_

They were similar to what 'he' says before heading out to a mission.

"You guy's really do miss him, don't' you?" Licca said in a low voice.

As she saw the chopper where the three god eaters were riding, took off, Licca looks up the sky. She saw Kota and Alisa waving at her.

…_you better return home soon, or these guys would lose their cool…_

* * *

><p>Hiro Kamui, current captain of the BLOOD unit of Fenrir, was sitting in his room, and right now, he was…bored.<p>

Bored. He was really bored. For some reason, after their last mission yesterday, he was dragged into the medical bay for a check-up. The doctor said he just needed a few patch and rest for a bit, and his good to go.

However…

After he was about to check for a new missions, his vice captain came and dragged him to his room saying…

"Captain, no missions, rest first."

'she sounded like a robot' Hiro thought.

And so, he was cooped up in his room, or more like, he was locked up in his room, where his strict guardian was also there, reading some magazine on how to create god arc bullets…

These past few days, Ciel was a little over protective of her teammates, especially him. She reminded Hiro of his late mother, always over protective of his safety…

"…"

"…hm?"

Hiro didn't hear the sound of flipping pages of the magazine. When he checks, Ciel fell asleep while reading at his couch, her magazine at her lap.

"…"

He stood and went to her side.

"She must have been working herself out to sleep while sitting like that…"Hiro was about to transfer her to the bed so she could rest properly. But, he suddenly stops…

…_wait…_ he thought…

'_what if she suddenly wakes up, and misunderstood the situation!'_

"…"

Hiro was sweating buckets now. He wants her to be comfortable, but, he doesn't want to face her wrath due to a understanding.

"…"

Ciel slowly opens her eyes. Where was she? What was she doing? Questions quickly filled her head.

" …hm?"

Wait… if she remembers correctly, she was at Hiro's room, making sure he didn't take any missions for at least a day for a full recovery. She wanted to be sure that he was at full strength if he was to take another one.

She scans the room. She was indeed at Hiro's room. That means, she fell asleep at-

"zzz…"

She found her captain sitting and sleeping beside her at the couch. She also found out that they were covered with a single blanket, with his head swaying slowly, from left to right…

Odd… she thought. Why was her captain sleeping beside her? He was supposed to be resting at his bed right now.

…

…

For some reason, Ciel found herself comfortable looking at her captains sleeping face.

*Pipipi!*...

A sound of a phone surprised the two god eater, with Hiro suddenly waking up from his slumber.

The ringing phone was Ciel's.

"Yes?"

She answers the call. It was Hibari.

"Ah sorry for disturbing you Ciel, but The BLOOD unit is requested to be dispatched to fend off some aragami's near the east part of the base." The operator told Ciel.

" The defense team is currently fighting a horde of ogre tails at the west block. Please inform your captain. I can't contact Hiro-kun, for some reason."

"Alright, I'll inform the captain immediately" Ciel told Hibari.

She turned her head at her captain, informing him about what the operator told her.

"Good news captain, looks like you won't be held in here any longer." Ciel said, using her poker stern face mask.

* * *

><p>The Blood unit arrived at the scene, noticing the rampaging aragamis, particularly, the large one.<p>

Quadriga.

A large-type aragami. While Aragamis commonly took the form of beasts, this particular aragami resembles a large, mobile tank. Covered in hard shell, its body was almost impenetrable. But it also has its own weaknesses. It was slow compared to the other aragami. And it also has to open a large hatch in front of its body to shoot its powerful missiles, exposing the flesh of its body where there is no armor to protect it.

"Blood 1, this is HQ, can you hear me?" the operator said at the other side of the intercom.

"This is Blood 1, we've arrive at the location, HQ, how many confirmed aragamis are in here?" Hiro replied to HQ.

They needed to confirm the total amount of aragamis that was wrecking havoc. The group scanned the place. Cocoon Maidens, Zygotes, the Quadriga in front of them.

The operator was continuously tapping at her keyboard, analyzing and scanning the place to see how many aragamis were in there. After checking, the operator once again called the Blood captain.

"HQ to Blood 1, I've confirmed what type of aragamis are currently at your location, and there numbers. 6 Cocoon maidens, 3 fallen Zygotes, and the single Quadriga in front of you."

"Alright, copy that Hq."

Hiro faces his team.

"You heard Hibari. First, we'll take care of separating them, and fight them accordingly. Ciel-san, I want you to take care and snipe the immobile Cocoon maidens." He gave Ciel her orders.

"Roger captain." Ciel immediately works at the task she was given, changing her blade into Gun form, and looks for place where she could snipe all the targets.

Next, Hiro turns to Gilbert and Nana.

"Gil, your target will be the zygotes. I want you to distract them away from the Quadriga, so me and Nana can fight it without any disturbances. Both you and Ciel will give fire assistance after finishing your targets."

"Got it."

"Aye aye captain~!"

As the three of them took off, Gilbert took the attention of flying aragamis and led them somewhere else.

While he was successful at luring the Zygote's, he also lured the giant aragami.

"Nana, use it now!"

"You got it boss~!" Nana focused her mind. Then, it happened. A sudden power rushed in her head, like door has been opened.

Crimson aura swirls around her. The Quadriga that was following Gilbert stops, and the aragami felt another presence. It turns around and its eyes landed on the pink girl. The giant suddenly charge at her.

"Yeah, I did it!" Nana shouts in excitement.

What she did was use her 'Power of Blood'. It was a power unique to the BLOOD unit. Each of them has an ability that unique only to themselves. Nana has the power to 'Attract' the aragamis attention onto herself. After many weeks of practice and concentration, with the help of Dr Paylor Sakaki and Dr Leah Claudius, she was able to control the magnitude of her power. She could attract only a single specific target, and if she concentrated more, she could attract the aragamis within a 5 to 7 kilometer radius.

"Good work, Nana. Now, time to end this thing!" The captain told her.

The monster was suddenly engulf in a tower of flame. After the flame vanished, it fired missiles at the two god eater using the cannon's at its back.

Both of them evade the attack, with Hiro changing his God arc into its gunform.

"Nana, I'll distract it for a bit, you concentrate at a single point and crush it using your hammer." The captain told the pink girl.

The gun unleashes a barrage of bullets, the aragami changes its target to the one firing at it.

Nana runs behind the aragami. But before she attacks, she shouts at her captain.

"But, captain, where should I strike?" the pink girl asks Hiro.

"Anywhere is fine! As long as you destroy the armor!" Hiro replies at the question, while he continuously fired at the giant.

The Quadriga countered his shots by firring multiple missile.

"If you say so~!" Nana suddenly leaps, blood red aura covers her hammer. And as the aura shines bright red, she delivers a powerful blow at the back of the aragami, destroying its turrets and cannons.

With the cannon at its back gone, the aragami was enraged. Its muscle behind its hard shell contracts, and the hatch in front of the body opens, revealing its main cannon.

It fires at the direction of Nana, clearly pissed at what she's done to its cannon. Even if the missile was quite big, its speed was much quicker than the missile at its back. Nana could barely be able to jump out in time, opens her shield to protect herself. The missile hit's her shield, and the impact blows her away and stumbles at her back.

Hiro reverted to his god arc to its blade-form, rushes forward and stabs the beast where the opened hatch is located. The beast roars in pain.

Ciel and Gilbert were finished at their task, and changes their target to the Quadriga. They opened fired at the pained aragami, overwhelming it with their continuous shot's.

Hiro concentrates and blood red aura engulfs his entire body. He pushes hid blade forward, and forces it to be sliced in half.

"HaaaAAAHHH!"

He screams at the top of his lungs, accompanied by the roar of the beast. His blade finally made it through, and the beast fell with no amount of strength left in its body. With the downed aragami, their mission was now over.

* * *

><p>Alisa, Kota, and Soma arrived at their destination. They were to be dispatch and help defend the remaining Fenrir base located somewhere near the boarders of China. But, what they saw couldn't be called a base at its state right now. The place totally trashed, with some God eaters fending for their lives as multiple aragami continuously break in the place.<p>

"What the hell?..."

"The report said was caused by a single aragami…but this is..."

The headquarters here isn't being assaulted by the aragami that they saw in the report. No, assault wasn't the right word, it was being raided, by different types of aragamis.

"No need stand by and chat, let's move out!" Soma ordered the other two. Alisa and Kota, nods in agreement, and quickly rushed and helps the kill the rampaging aragamis.

Alisa saw a swarm of Cocoon Maidens firing at a single God eater that was defending the fleeing doctors and researchers.

Alisa rushed to the scene, her god arc in blade form.

One, two, three, with a single slash, the cocoon maidens was sliced in half. She felt her god arc was lighter than before. She also noticed the scratches at the edge of her blade was gone. It was like her god arc was completely healed and looked brand new.

_Leave it to Licca, alright…_ Alisa mused to herself. The young mechanic really outdid herself now.

With the remaining Cocoons felt her presence. The aragami change their target, and focused on firing to Alisa.

Alisa dodges the beams and hides behind wall. She changed her god arc into its gun-form, and runs out of her hiding place. She quickly aims her gun and rapidly fires multiple shots at the aragami. With precision, she gave the remaining aragami's multiple holes to their bodies.

With the Maidens out of the picture, she quickly went to the God eater that was fighting alone a minute ago.

"Are you alright? Here, take this." She gave the boy some healing drugs to help him with his injuries.

"t-thank you, miss…" the young god eater said to Alisa.

Alisa smiles and pats the boy at his shoulder.

"It's alright, just make sure you've get out of here and call for help. Protect as many civilians as possible." She told the boy. The young god eater nods and started to head to the direction of researchers who fled.

"oh wait!" Alisa called out.

"Don't die, understand?" she told the boy. It wasn't a request, but an order. An order she was very familiar with.

The boy nods and salutes at the female god eater.

Minutes after saving the young god eater, Alisa search the place for survivors, fighting and killing aragami's along the way. And then she heard a scream.

"WAAAHHH!"

She heard a scream of a woman. Alisa quickly rushed to the direction of the scream, and saw a woman was slowly being approached by an ogre tail. But this ogre tail looks different. Its body was covered by blue feathers.

Alisa quickly strikes the beast with her god arc. The beast, quickly noticed another presence jumps out and dodges Alisa's strike. It faced the female God Eater, growling and fiercely gazing at her.

"So, quick on your feet, huh?" Alisa took a stance ready to fight the feathered ogre tail.

_**~end~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>so that's the end of chapter 2.<strong>_

_**before I forget to inform you, I'll be making some slight changes to some things in this story. for example, I"ll change how they learn Blood arts. in the game, blood arts for other characters are learned through Character episodes. **_

_**so i hope you wouldn't mind some minor changes.**_

_**so till next time~!**_


	3. Azure Blade

_**okay here is chapter 3, it was supposedly a weekly chapter, but due to my laptop broken, i dont know if i could update weekly...so sorry about that.**_

_**okay without further adieu, here it is. **_

_**and i do not own god the characters and the the god eater franchise.**_

Chapter 3

Soma Shicksal is a special kind of god eater. Not only he is considered the original god eater, he is a genuine half Aragami. He was born from an experiment conducted to create the perfect warrior to compete with the ever growing aragami. Due to this, he's body is much stronger than an ordinary god eater. Just like now, he moves faster than any of his team mates, covering almost a third of the ruined base that they were currently in. With his heightened senses, he could practically feel any nearby aragami.

In a single room, there stood multiple cocoon maiden's. sensing his arrival, they turned to face the threat within their vicinity.

"Hoouu!..." Soma shouts as he leaps to crush his targets. His first leap, he smashes the blade to the cocoons body, splitting it in half and causing a gushing sound of scattering blood around it. The remaining cocoons attacks soma with laser like shots.

Sensing their attacks, he quickly used his massive blade as a shield, deducting that deploying his shield will take longer that using the blade.

*ting!-ting-ting!*

The laser shots hits the blade. But the shots wasn't strong enough to put a dent on it. Soma then quickly dashed and swung his white blade at the remaining cocoons. Due to its massive size, a single swing of the blade slashed the remaining cocoons, who were almost 5 meters apart.

The bodies of the cocoon maidens slowly disintegrates into the air, leaving only small pieces of their former shell.

"Damn, that's the fifth encounter inside already…"

Soma huffs at this, realizing that the probability of survivors inside were slim. He could sense that there were still more aragami deep within the base, scattered almost everywhere. He thought it was already pointless to continue to dwell inside if the the people inside were already killed while fleeing from here.

_Hey,giving up already?_

He heard a voice inside his head.

_Even if there is a small chance, you have to push through. Even the smallest possibility can make a difference…_

The voice suddenly stops. For a brief moment, Soma heard the voice of the former leader of his old unit, and stands still for half a minute. After thinking about what the voice told him, Soma continued to venture within the base.

_'Damn, he's really starting to rub off on me these days'_

Soma chuckles at the thought. He might never voice it outloud, but he sometimes misses the antics of their former leader.

* * *

><p>Alisa was facing off this never before seen aragami. Unlike her encounters with the other ogretails, this featherd ogre tail was quick on its feet. And unlike the other aragami's, once it is killed, its body quickly disintegrates and disappears. She couldn't even extract the core of the beast.<p>

_'And this thing here is already the third one I've encountered!'_ Alisa said to herself. If she can't extract the core, they couldn't analyze this thing at the base.

While facing the feathered ogretail in front of her, another one appears behind her. The one behind her lunges at her, its mouth wide open ready to bite the living daylights out of her.

She turns to face the beast, and used her blade to slash the leaping aragami. Her blade connected, and with a little push, Alisa sliced the beast in half. Like the others, this one quickly disintegrates and disappears.

The beast she was facing earlier was just watching at the scene, while it's own kind was killed in front of it. The beast spreads its legs, while its gaze never left at Alisa's direction. Alisa thought it was going to use a breath attack on her. But the attack never came, instead, the beast roared loudly as it could. Alisa covered her ears. For an aragami with the size of an ogretail, its roar was louder than vajra's she encountered.

After a few seconds, alisa felt that the ground was shaking. She thought she heard footsteps running, and it was getting louder, and louder. No, scratch that, it was like a stampede was causing the ground to shake. As if on cue, several more feathered ogre tails appears before her.

"wha!?"

She was gaping at the scene in front of her. That thing called for back-up. And the back-up that arrived wasn't just three or four, it was a whole battalion of the same species. What kind of roar was that to call this massive number.

The beast around her were starting to shake, their jaws open and ready to devour Alisa.

_'To hell with this! Might as well use "that" now!'_

Alisa took a stance, her blade ready to attack. And suddenly, blue swirling energy emerges and wraps around her whole body. The blue energy then focused at her crimson blade.

The aragamis around her started lunging towards her, rushing in for the kill. Alisa then counters them with her flurry of attacks, the blue energy trailing from the tips of her blade.

With every slash, the beasts were knocked back, some of them were killed in a single attack and quickly disappears. If someone saw Alisa's attack right now, they might have their jaws dropped on the floor. Alisa's every move was graceful. All of her attacks connected, not an inch of it was wasted. Together with trailing blue energy from the blade, Alisa looks as if she was dancing.

This was it. The thing she wanted to use.

Blood Arts.

This skill was first demonstrated by the former BLOOD captain, Julius Visconti. Unlike hers, what Julius used was different. With a single attack, it created multiple blue energy that slashed the target once it connected.

With the help of the current captain of BLOOD, Hiro Kamui, and both of Licca Kusonoki and Dr Parlor Sakaki, they discovered new techniques of enhancing their god arcs power.

Each of the god eaters who knows this skill learned different techniques from each other. Alisa's Blood Art manifested in blue energy that covers her blade, enhancing its sharpness to point of so sharp, it could slice a falling leaf while being still.

While Blood arts were powerful, it also has its disadvantages. There are two major disadvantages Blood arts. First, it takes time to master. It took Alisa a full month to discover her blood art, and another month to fully focus and master it. While giving her god arc a massive power boost, it was dangerous to use for longer periods of time because of its second flaw.

Blood.

As the name implies, the skill draws its power from the users blood. The oracle cells inside their body and the oracle cells from their god arcs forms a link to generate energy to form the technique. With each use, it uses the oracle cells from the body, together with the blood that merged with the oracle cells inside their body.

Long story short, it drains the user's blood. Even if the god eaters body generates more blood than that of a regular human, they could still be dried up of their blood from abusing Blood Arts. However, there are some of them who could use this skill with little consequence.

And that is the members of BLOOD unit.

The bias factor induced into their bodies were develop to counter act the flaw of using blood. Unlike the BLOOD unit, the ordinary god eaters were using bias factors that only helps with the compatibility with a god arc. Using the special bias factors used by the BLOOD unit will create negative reaction inside the body and it will make their god arcs devour them.

' I have to end this quickly!' Alisa thought to herself.

She continued to strike the aragamis around her, their numbers keeps falling down. The blue energy was starting to wear off, and Alisa's focus was starting to fall.

As the blue energy suddenly vanish, Alisa felt her strength was slowly fading.

"Just a few minutes and this is the result!" she curses under her breath. Her grip on her blade was waning, but she forced her hands to grip the handle tightly.

Alisa couldn't kill them all, and the remaining aragamis who were either downed or was just preparing to attack, was now ready to launch a second wave of attack.

"…huff…huff…huff…"

Alisa's breath was heavy, her strength was losing her. And then…

*Boom!*

*bang!-bang!*

Alisa heard gunshots and explosions, and before she knew it, the beast around her shot mercilessly, not a trail of them left.

"Alisa!"

She heard a voice calling out to her. She turned her head to the diction of the voice and saw several god eaters wielding gun-shape god arcs. Among them, she recognized the one in the middle of their group.

Orange hair, wearing a white coat with a symbol of the Fenrir wolf logo at his back, and wielding an old-type assault gun god arc. It was Kota Fujiki.

"Hey Alisa, you still okay there? We heard a loud roar that came from this direction." The orange haired god eater waved his hands to alisa, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"well you could've come at a better time!" The silver haired teen shouted back.

The group of god eaters came to her side and gave her medical treatment, patching her up. She could feel a little bit of her lost strength slowly coming back to her body. Gripping her crimson blade god arc, she stood up to give her thanks to those who have helped her.

"Thank you for the help out there, I thought I was goner a minute ago if you didn't show up at the last minute." She bowed her head to express her gratitude.

Among the group, a female god eater came to her. She had blond hair tied up in a bun, and wore a hooded blue jacket, wearing a white skirt ,coupled with black stockings and combat boots. She was wielding a hammer type god arc, and judging from the gun attach to it, she was also a new type god eater, just like her. And something about her looks familiar.

"Its no problem helping those in need, especially you senior Alisa." The blond haired girl told her.

…

"Annette!? Is that you?"

Alisa asked the blond in front of her. The blond simply nods and smile at her. She stood straight and gave a salute to the girl she was facing, her smile never leaving her face.

"Former god eater of the far east branch, Annette Koenig, at your service!"

* * *

><p>Nana Kazuki, after a hard day at work, would settle down at the Anagura's lounge to eat her favorite oden pan while talking to her friends and team members. But right now, she wasn't near the lounge.<p>

No…

Right now, she was standing at the gardens at the top of Friar base, where several different flowers stood. The place was surrounded with an artificial lake, with a giant tree stood at the edge of the isle. Beside the tree, there stood a single slab of marble, with a name and date engraved at the center of the marble.

It was a tombstone.

A tombstone of their fallen comrade. His name was Romeo Leoni.

"…"

Nana was sitting beside the tombstone, her bag of bread beside her. She was enjoying the silent breeze around this area. The silence that enveloped the place was soothing. She felt she could relax here more rather than staying at her room.

Nana was quite energetic and bubbly to the people around her, but sometimes she would seek some peace and quiet. And when she wants to get some peace and quiet, she would end up in here. She would just sit there, not minding the time would pass by so quickly, and just enjoyed the feeling she got from this place.

But then, she heard the sound door behind her opening. She turns her head to see her who her guest would be. She stared at the man that was slowly coming to her direction. The man stood beside her, before taking a seat beside the tombstone, opposite of where Nana was sitting.

"Gil…"

Nana utters the name of the man who came in.

"What are you doing here?" she ask him, curious as to why he was here.

The man just sat there for a few seconds, not moving an inch, and answers her question, without looking at her. He was just looking straight ahead.

"The lounge was quite rowdy today. Haru was practically dying from laughing after hearing the story about what happened to Erina's earlier mission."

Nana tilts her head, prompting Gilbert to continue.

"Apparently, something crazy happened at their mission. If your team consisted of Kanon, Emil, and Kigurumi, well…you get the idea..."

Nana the made an 'oh' face, realizing Erina's situation. With Kanon's friendly fire and change in attitude during missions, Emil's over the top antics, and Kigurumi's…whatever the thing he/she/it was doing at the time, she could practically sympathize with the young girl.

"Well with those three, I think I could picture what would happen in there. Hehe…"

Now, Gilbert turned his head and asks the same question to Nana.

"Well how about you, what're you doing here? I thought you would be in there joining there crazy shenanigans, yet you're here, sitting alone and doing nothing."

Nana just scratched her head and gave her reply to Gilbert.

"Well sometimes, I'd like some peace and quiet for a change of pace. You know just to calm down.." she gave a meekly reply.

"And this place gives you that peace and quiet that you want?" he asks.

"Yup!" she quickly nods and reply.

Gilbert stared at her for a minute, satisfied at her response to his question.

The two of them just sat there quietly for a couple minutes. Nana was beginning to feel awkward having someone other than herself in her peace and quiet place. She wanted to start a conversation with Gilbert right now, so this awkward feeling she was having would disappear.

'Come on girl! Think! Think of something before this could even turn more awkward!'

Nana gathered her thoughts. Gilbert, sensing that his companion was having some internal struggle with herself, and him beginning to feel awkward at maybe disturbing her peace and quiet time. Weighing his options, he sighed and mentally cursed himself if what he had in mind wouldn't work to help his comrade.

"… Hey, Romeo, can you hear me?" he said to the tombstone beside him.

Nana turns and looks at her companion beside her, what was he doing?

Gilbert continues to talk to the tombstone beside him.

"Nana's looks like she's lonely right now. So, can you break some ice for us? You know, just to lighten up the mood here." Gilbert finishes his conversation with Romeo. He heard Nana snorted beside him.

She was shaking.

Wait… Did that made it worse? Gilbert was in a slight panic now, he thought that it might work.

Before Gilbert could gather up his thoughts, Nana burst out laughing, her hands clutching at her stomach.

"Hhahaha!" Nana was laughing loudly. Gilbert was red in the face, was there something wrong about what he said?

"hehe! Hhaha… you really are kind Gil, you know that?" Nana wipes the tear from her eyes from laughing earlier.

"You give off this cool and rough feeling around you, that sometimes the people thought that you were a snub. But, deep down, you really, really look out for others." She told Gilbert. Gilbert just stared at what he heard.

"So, thank you for looking out for me. Not just me, but for Hiro-kun,Ciel-chan, and everybody else."

Nana thank her companion sitting beside her. Gilbert smiles and nods at what she said.

"uhm… No problem." He turned his head infront of him.

"hehe, looks like your hard work really did work on him, right, Romeo sempai?" She said to the tombstone beside her.

Gilbert just smiles at closes his eyes at what Nana said.

And as time goes by, the two teammates, together with the tombstone, just sat there quietly, enjoying the silence.

* * *

><p>Alisa was happy to see her friend was okay. She heard she was transferred to a different branch a few years ago. She was glad she was still good natured as always.<p>

"So where is he?" the blond Annete asked both Kota and Alisa out of nowhere.

"…Who?" Kota asks, confused at her sudden question.

"Who? You know who I'm talking about?" she was Annette's response

It took a few more seconds to realize as to who was she looking for.

Right…

She was looking for '_him'._

"Ah right, he isn't with us on this trip, sorry to disappoint you."Kota said to the blond. Upon hearing this, the girl was a little surprise.

"Really?, I thought the three of you were practically joined at the hip together, always assigned on the same missions. I especially thought he was here because senior Alisa was also here." She said to the her two seniors.

"Wh-why would you think he's here just because I'm here?" Alisa stammered her question to her junior.

"Wait so you didn't know senior Alisa?"

"Know what?

Alisa was getting more and more confused at her question. Beside her, she thought she heard Kota was snickering. Before she could turn her head to her companion, they heard a loud roar coming from the one of the destroyed facilities of the base.

They prepared their god arcs for a fight, and then, from one of the buildings, a lone prithvi mata emerges. At the opposite building, several zygotes also pops out. The group of god eaters was surrounded. But, unlike the rest of them, Alisa's gaze was focused directly at the top of one the buildings.

From there, it stood, a birdman like aragami was standing atop the roof. Unlike its other kind, like the chi-you, this aragami has a distinct feature of having female anatomy. Its body was curvy instead a hard sturdy body, with breast of a female in front of it. It also has some feature of a sariel aragami. But most all, it had the same blue feathers as the feathered ogre tail earlier.

The beast moved its hand, clearly provoking them, like it was telling her to come at her and fight. After the provocation the beast turned around and run at the opposite direction.

"wai-" before Alisa could follow the feathered beast, the Prithvi mata suddenly appears before her, roaring at her and preventing her to follow the beast.

"rrRRRAAAAAA!" the white tigress howled, letting them know that it was ready to fight. Alisa grips her god arc at the ready, preparing to fight through this thing.

"DUCK!"

Alisa heard Annete's voice. Kota jumps towards her and puts her down to the ground, to avoid the incoming attack.

*BOOOM!*

An explosion occurred. Alisa looks up to the white beast, and for some reason, it was struggling to move its own body. It was as if it was paralyzed…

"Senior! Go! We'll take care of them. You go after the new type aragami that has escaped! Hurry!" Annatte told alisa. The silver haired teen nods and picks herself up, running to the direction of the feathered beast.

"All right, thanks for the help, Annette! And good luck!"she told the hammer wielding blond.

"Kota Let's go!" she told the orange haired teen. Kota quickly stood up and followed Alisa's direction. Before she could go further, she turned to Annettes direction.

"Annette!" Alisa shouted at her.

"Don't die, you hear me?!" she told her.

The blond smiles at her seniors order. She knew it was not an friendly plea or request. It was an order. An order from a former superior.

"I don't plan on dying just yet senior!" Annette prepares to fight the now moving whitetigress.

"Alright every one, You heard my senior, don't die, that an order!" she shouted at the god eaters beside her. Her order was met with affirmation of the order, each of them ready.

* * *

><p>As Alisa and Kota run to chase the new-type beast, the beast led them to a secluded place, near a broken platform where the beast stood at the center. The beast was standing still, waiting for them to initiate the first strike.<p>

"This thing sure is confident, isn't it?" Kota point his gun at the beast.

"Alright Kota, give me support fire from the rear, while I confront this thing face to face." Alisa gave her order to the her companion.

With her blade ready, Alisa ran towards the beast, with the beast also lunging towards her.

The two them clashed, the beast claws faced off against Alisa's blade. The beast quickly steps towards her side, with its palm ready to strike her. Deploying her god arc shield, the palm of the feathered beast hits it directly at the center. The blow was powerful enough to push her back a few meters.

The beast was about to strike its second blow to Alisa, however, a series of shots was fired from behind the beast, with the beast turning its attention to the one who shot at it.

Kota was continuesly firing his gun at the aragami. The shots might have worked as the the aragami covers its body using its feathered wings.

The beast suddenly leaps into the air, with its wings spread wide open.

*sshhWIIPP*

With a single swipe of its wing, it shoots out sharp feathers towards Kota's direction. Kota quickly evades the attack by jumping to the side, to avoid being hit. But still, the beast was continuously firing its feather at Kota.

The orange haired teen keeps evading the attack, but he knows he can't keep this up forever.

"Alisa! A little help here!"

Without further delay, Alisa changed her god arc to gun form, firing at the airborne beast.

*boom!-Boom!-Boom!*

The beast was hit, landing on slowly to its feet. The beast changes its attack. Instead of using its feathers as projectiles, the beast generated and a concentrated its energy to both of its palm. Then, it suddenly throws concentrated powerful energy balls to both Alisa, and Kota.

"Kota, behind me!"

Alisa deployed her shield, and stood in front of the gunner. Using her shield, Alisa defended both of them from the flurry of attacks.

*boom-ting! boom-ting! Boom*

The sound of explosion and the sound of the explosion hitting her shield was loud. Alisa's ears was starting to hurt.

After a few seconds the attack stops. Quickly realizing this, Kota grabs one of his stun grenades, and throws it in front of the aragami.

The blinding light that came from the grenade made the aragami stop on its tracks.

"Alisa!"

"On it!" Alisa's blade released a giant pair of black jaws and directed it towards the beast.

*chomp!*

As the beastly jaws took a bite, the feathered beast lets out a loud scream of agony, and tries to struggle away from the bite. Collecting enough oracle cells, Alisa tries to rip the beast apart while it was still on hold at the jaws bite. The attack was successful enough to destroy its right wing, causing the beast to stagger for a bit.

Alisa reverts her god arc into gun-form, and shoots the collected oracle cells towards her companion.

"Its all you! Go for it Kota!" Alisa told the gunner.

As the shot hits his body, An incredible surge of power flows through him. He was now in his Burst state. Pointing his gun at the staggered beast, he sprays a multiple arrays of shots towards it. The beast couldn't defend itself properly from the bombardment as its other wing was clearly roughed from Alisa's earlier attacks.

"Aratatatata!"

Kota's continues to shoot out bullets. He suddenly stops, and took a stance like he was about to fire a powerful cannon.

" Eat THIS!"

Kota unleashed a powerful single shot towards the aragami. Unlike the earlier shots, this bullet was different. This was the collected oracle cells that was transferred from Alisa to him earlier. A condensed particle shot.

As the shot connected, a large explosion erupted. the blow to the beast was powerful enough to knock it down.

The beast was finally down.

Kota felt his Burst state was now wearing off, he could feel his fatigue was starting to come.

"huff…huufff…huff…d-damn, I still hate the after effects of that damn burst…huff…" Kota huffed, trying to catch his breath. Alisa came to his side giving him some energy drink to regain his lost strength.

"Well at least its over now…" Alisa was glad it was over. She was really getting exhausted from having too many fights in one day.

"Hey, you better extract its core quickly before it disappears…" Kota told the silver haired teen. The girl nods and turns towards the aragami. As Alisa was near the beast, its eyes suddenly opens up, slowly standing up from the ground.

"What the Heck!?"

Alisa heard Kota swear behind her. She quickly leaps back and took a stance. The beast in front of her gaze to their direction. And then, blood red aura suddenly emerges from its body swirling around it. With a loud cry, the feathers that the beast fired at Kota, that was now lying around the ground started to move. As the feathers moved towards at a single point, they started to merge into one.

"b-but that!"

Alisa was starting to panic. The merged feather took shape. Then, from its place it stood. Ogretail's covered in blue feathers emerged. They were now facing several Aragamis in front of them.

With Kota barely even standing, Alisa stood alone.

_'What should I do?, With our current state, we might be in big trouble in here?'_

She was thinking of several plans o how to escape from this predicament. What could she do in this situation.

_'s-should I use Blood arts again?'_ Alisa hesitates. It was not advisable to continuously keep using Blood arts if you were not part of the BLOOD unit.

…

…

…oh, screw it!

She took some ampule inside her side pockets. After opening it, she injected herself with its content. Her blood started to rush, feeling her body temperature slowly rising. The ampule she took forces the body to enter in Burst state. Taking her stance, blue aura emerges from her body, with the concentrated energy were focused on her blade.

_'I don't know what happens after this'_

"But I don't have a choice, do I? Come! I'll end this with a single dance of this blade!"…

~end of chapter~

* * *

><p><strong><em>so thats the end of the third chapter<em>**

**_hope you like this..._**


End file.
